


Ivar Knows

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Ivar Knows

The sun shining through the curtains sent searing pain through your head. You rolled over with a whimper trying to hide your face from the searing light.

“God morgen, min dronning!” Ivar purred in your ear softly. **((“Good morning, my queen!”))**

An inhuman groan exuded from your lungs. “Alex?” You whined.

“Ah, ah, my love. It is Ivar.” He said sweetly as he gently ran his fingers through your tangled hair. “I do believe you had way too much wine last night.”

“You could say that.” You said in a whisper. “My head really hurts.”

“I would say so!” Ivar placed a cool washcloth against your forehead. “I heard you drank almost a whole bottle of wine, which as you know I could handle that, but you cannot.” He said as if it was a matter of fact.

“Yes, yes, Ivar.” You waved your hand in a shooing motion.

“What is this shooing business?” Ivar sounded rejected. “I am here to take care of you, my queen. Whatever you need, I will bring to you.”

“Close the curtains then!” You said a little louder than you wanted to. Your head throbbed at the sound of your own voice. All you could do is whine to yourself about how stupid you were.

“Yes, my queen.” Ivar whispered. He limped over to the curtains and closed the sun out for the rest of the day.

“Thank you, my king.” You slightly smiled.

Ivar nodded. “So, I see we are finally engaged to get married!” He picked up your hand to play with your ring.

“Yes, my king!” You smiled. “I am so happy!”

“As am I, my sweet.” Ivar kissed your knuckles. “As am I.” Ivar swung his leg up on the bed and laid down beside you. “C’mere, my queen.” He whispered and pulled you into his torso.

Your head rested on his chest. His skin was cool to the touch. Your fingers grazed over his abs as you laid there listening to his heartbeat with your eyes closed. Every so often Ivar would tense up his stomach when you touched around his sides so he wouldn’t giggle. You weren’t intentionally trying to make him laugh or even turn him on, it was just a soothing technique you had when you didn’t feel well.

“Hvad laver du, Lille Mus?” Ivar said in a low voice. **((“What are you doing, Little mouse?”))**

“Hmm?” You woke from your slumber slightly to answer him.

“What are you doing, Mus?” He repeated this time with a little giggle as your fingers found one of his major ticklish spots.

“Mmm.” You answered. Ivar chuckled, his fingers trailed up and down your back to sooth you.

Ivar pressed his lips against your forehead. He let out a long drawn out sigh as he peppered small little kisses along your hairline. His free arm wrapped around you, pulling you closer into him so you were nearly on top of him. You nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck with a sigh.

“I love you, Alex.” You mumbled against his neck.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He said without breaking his character.

Sometime later you woke up feeling dehydrated and craving water. Alex was spooning you, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist with your butt pushed back into his hips. You always woke up in such weird positions when he was in a cuddly mood but this was the most common one. He called it his ‘easy access’ pose, as he could easily nuzzle his cock between your cheeks so you could always wake up with a happy surprise every morning. The first time you heard him explain this pose, you laughed so hard you snorted and your eyes felt like they would never come out from the back of your head. But it never failed, this pose worked every time. He always got what he wanted.

You stretched your legs out, pushing his knees straight. Alex tightened his grip around you and pulled you back into position.

“Where do you think you are going, min Lille Mus?” Ivar said is a husky morning voice.

“I was just stretching.” You rolled your head to the side to see his tired smiling face. His eyes were still half shut and glazed over from relaxation.

“As long as that is all you are doing.” He nipped at your shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” You said with a sigh. You cuddled back into his chest.

“Good.” Ivar sighed as your skin rubbed against his bare chest. His eyes shut tight as lust began to flood his veins. “Are you hungry, my love?”

“I am a little. I definitely need water!” You smacked your dry lips together.

“I’ll go get you some. Stay right here.” Ivar smiled and with a kiss to your lips, he was on his way to the kitchen to get you some water.

As soon as you moved, you know you couldn’t stay in bed. At least not now. You had rolled over on your stomach and the pressure from your bladder nearly exploded. Quickly, you ran to the bathroom and decided to brush your teeth while you were in there.

“Mus?” Ivar called from the bedroom.

“Bruffing mah teef, Ibar!” You called with a mouth full of foamy paste.

He stood in the doorway smiling at you. As you spit the minty flavor from your mouth you looked up at him.

“What?” You asked with a raised brow.

“You got, uhm, a little something,” He licked his lips as he walked closer. “right there.” He picked up a washcloth and wiped your face. “Here’s your water.”

He put the cup to your mouth and tipped it slightly. The cool water poured into your mouth. He watched your lips hug the cup as you sucked in the liquid. Again, he licked his lips allowing his tongue to play with the corner of his mouth. You breathed out a lustful sigh.

“What time is our flight?” You rinsed out your mouth a little more.

“Yesterday at noon.” Ivar smirked.

“WHAT?!” You choked on the remaining water in your mouth.

Ivar laughed. “It’s fine. We go back tomorrow. I explained everything to them.”

“I can’t believe I slept a whole day!” You shook your head.

“Mmm, don’t worry about that now.” Ivar purred. “Come with me.”

He bent down hooking his arms around your thighs and lifted you up. You wrapped your arms and legs around him. His large palms squeezed your ass as he held you there in his arms. His lips crashed into yours as he carried you to the bed and laid you down.

“You are really breaking your character today, Alex.” You smirked.

“Hey, I can’t carry you as I slither around on the ground now, can I?” He said and nipped at your bottom lip. “How is your head?”

“Much better.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“Excellent!” Ivar growled.

He crawled on top of you, pressing his hips into yours. You felt the heat growing between your legs. Ivar kissed your neck paying attention to your special spot just behind your ear. His cock slowly stiffened against your thigh, his breath grew heavier.

“Min dronning, jeg elsker dig.” He whispered in your ear. “Så meget!” **((“My queen, I love you.” “So much!”))**

“Jeg elsker også dig, Alex.” You whispered back. Ivar didn’t even get mad that you called him Alex. Alex knew you loved him for him and not a character he played on television and that made him even happier.

You made long, thin scratches as you dragged your nails up and down his warm back. The hairs raised on his entire body with the excitement he got from the sensation. He palmed your breast with one hand, gently squeezing it as he pinched the nipple. He engulfed your other nipple into his mouth, sucked, and swirled his tongue around the nub quickly. The sounds of his heavy breathing on top of his hands and mouth working their magic on your breasts made you go wild. You writhed underneath him as you were hit with a tsunami wave rolling through your body. You grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged hard. Ivar moaned into your breast and bit down hard on your nipple.

“Oh, IVAR!” You screamed as your legs started to shake. His tongue flicked your nipple vigorously as you peaked and rode out your high. He pulled back from your nipple letting it go with a pop.

“Mmm… Min dronning. Det var dejligt.” Ivar growled. The look in his eyes said everything that needed to be said about how he was feeling. You were ready to be ravaged by him. You needed him. You wanted him now. **((“Mmm...My queen. That was nice.”))**

“Ivar,” You begged. “Please?”

“Please what, Mus?” He lowly chuckled. “What do you want?”

“You! I want you, Ivar!” You whined and tugged at his arms to pull him up to you. He didn’t budge. You wrapped your legs around him to squeeze him closer into you. You even hooked your feet between his thighs and tried to scoot him up to you. He didn’t move.

“You might as well give up on that, love.” He smirked in that cocky know-it-all way. “I am going to take my time with you.”

  
“But Ivarrrr!” You pouted.

“Heh, heh, heh.” Ivar chuckled. “Relax, my sweet. Enjoy me.”

Before you could protest, Ivar had started kissing down your stomach to your belly button. He kissed every square inch of skin you had on your belly to your button. Every so often he would glance up at you to see if you were enjoying yourself. He loved to see you biting your lip and your eyes close when he finds a pleasurable spot. You entangled your fingers in his hair as his lips hit your hips. He knew how sensitive you were on the sides of your hips. He loved teasing you with that area as well. He would poke at you or sometimes touch you in the spot when you were out. Sometimes he would just take his time kissing, nipping, and licking the area to see how wet he could make you.

“Hold still.” Ivar smiled against your skin. You were squirming trying to get away from the tickling pleasure.

“I can’t!” You blurted out with a loud giggle.

Ivar snorted out a laugh. He peppered kisses down the inside of one of your thighs, then up the other. He saw your lips glisten with wetness.

“Mmm, so delicious looking.” He licked his lips like he was about to dig into a Christmas dinner and inhaled deeply. “And it smells so good.”

He spread your pussy lips exposing the slick pink flower bud hiding between them.

“Fuck, Mus!” Ivar hummed.

His eyes locked on yours as he licked a long slow strip from back to front and flicked the tip of his tongue against your clit. You cup your breasts and squeeze gently. A single moan slipped from your lips. Ivar snarled into your cunt as he licked and sucked fervently. You took a fistful of his hair to try to get him to go deeper. Ivar wrapped his arms around your legs to hold you down. You started to buck your hips upwards and your legs started quaking. Each little whimper and whine you made, Ivar vocalized his pleasure with a hum or groan causing the vibrations to intensify the growing tingling sensation running through each nerve. Ivar rocked your hips against his face. He latched his mouth around your clit drawing as much bliss from you as he could. The whining exuding from you was like music to his ears.

“IVAR! IVAR! IVARRR!!!” You screamed out in a raspy voice.

“Fuck!” He growled. “I’m so fucking hard!”

He slid himself up your body and spread your legs fully apart. Ivar got on his knees to look down between your hips. He licked his lips like he was salivating profusely. Ivar grasped his cock, dragging it through your searing hot cunt.

“You want that?” Ivar snarled.

“Yes! Yes, Ivar!” You begged.

Ivar smacked the back of his cock against your swollen clit causing you to hiss. His eyes were looming with lust. He knelt over you stroking his cock with the head nestled between your lips.

“Do you like that, my queen?” He husked. “Do you want to feel me inside you? Do you want me to fill you?”

“Yes, Ivar!” You whined. “Please!”

Ivar’s jaw clenched and he growled through his teeth. “I need to fuck you now!” His nostrils flared.

“Please! Please, my king!” You begged. “Take me now!”

He picked your hips up from the bed and slowly entered you to the hilt. You both let out long drawn out moans. Ivar controlled your hips, thrusting himself in you slowly at first. His face and neck flushed as the ecstasy of your walls milked him. He watched himself slide in and out of you with ease. The squelch of fluids intermingling filled the room. You watched him watching himself enter you. His nostrils were flared and he was biting the tip of his tongue. You reached out your hands, dragging your nails down his arms. Ivar rolled his head to the side with his eyes closed tight.

“What was that, Mus?” Ivar purred, his eyes fixed on yours and pupils were blown with lust.

You bit your bottom lip. “Har...” You started to say but Ivar slammed into you as hard as he could. “DERRRRR!!!” You screamed.

Ivar chuckled. “As you wish!”

Ivar propped himself up with one hand against the headboard and his other arm wrapped under the small of your back as he pushed himself, balls deep inside you. Your eyes fluttered shut as his strokes began to be longer and harder. Ivar grunted like an animal as his pace quickened.

“Ivar!” You moaned deeply. Ivar!”

“You. Are. Taking. My. Cock. So well. Min Lille Mus!” He grunted in between his powerful thrusts.

The entire bed shook. The headboard banged against the wall, echoing throughout the room with the musical sound of his balls slapping against your drenched slit. You looked at the muscles in his arm holding him up. God, he was strong. Even for a fluffy girl he could pick you up and throw you around like a rag doll if he wanted to. You loved it when he controlled you like that. Just like he was doing now. It was so delicious. You reached up to his arm to get some sort of leverage, to dig your nails in once more.

Ivar hissed. “Again?” He shot you a look you only saw when he was actually portraying Ivar on television.

He tilted his head from side to side as he rolled his tongue around his teeth. A wicked grin formed on his lips.

“Please! More!” You gasped. Your voice was broken. All you could do was whine.

“As you wish, min dronning.” He thrust as hard as he could, moving you a few inches towards the headboard.

Ivar propped your ass on his knees and began working his thumb around your clit. You writhed under him driving him insane. He delved deeper and harder. Your head connected with the headboard. You placed your palms against it and pushed back against him. You were able to catch back up with his pace. You rolled your hips in small circles, purposely clenching your walls around his cock as hard as you could. His jaw dropped open, his eyes shut, and his face flushed a deep red.

“Oh! My! Fucking GOD!” Ivar roared. His thrusts grew quick and rigid. The muscles in his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth tightly together. Beautiful blue eyes stared down at you in such intensity that it caused the tingle of a lingering orgasm to bloom.

“Fuck, Alex! Don’t stop!” You gasped with your own little harmonious moan. “I mean...”  
  
“I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT, WOMAN!” Ivar roared. All of your little mewlings were driving him insane. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Rumbled from his chest. His abs twitched and his hips sputtered as he released inside you with an animalistic growl.

Ivar flicked your clit vigorously, hoping to cause you to cum. Suddenly, a huge bolt rolled through every nerve ending in your body. You reached up with one hand to squeeze his forearm and bunched up the pillow under your head in the fist of your other hand. Your nails dug into his skin yet again.

“For Helvede!” Ivar spat. **((“God damn it!”))**

You could have sworn and Earthquake hit your house. Every muscle in your body was quivering. Your legs grew numb all the way down to your toes. Ivar gently laid down on top of you, his teeth nipping at your warm skin.

“Jesus, Mus!” Ivar panted with a smile.

You smiled with your eyes still closed. “Hmm?” You hummed in your afterglow.

“I’m speechless.” Alex said quietly. “That was...”

“Amazing?” You answered.

“Incredible!” He sighed. “So, Ivar gave it to you pretty good huh?” A wide grin spread across his face.

“What the...” You started, but Alex shut you up with a sweet little kiss. “Are you jealous?” You asked when he broke the kiss.

“Nah. Ivar’s got nothing on me.” Alex chuckled and rested his head back on your chest.

You nonchalantly ran your fingers through his long hair that was draped over your chest and shoulder. Your fingers tickled the soft stubble of his freshly shaved undercut.

“You are such a little shit!” You play slapped his shoulder.

“What? He doesn’t!” Alex looked up at you with his chin resting between your breasts. “You know, you made a mess. Like a HUGE mess!” Alex smirked.

“It’s all your fault!” You play pouted.

“Hey! I’ll own up to that delicious mess I made.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “So, where are you sleeping since the wet spot is on your side of the bed? Hmm?”

“Oh, you are on the couch. I will be on your side of the bed.” You snorted.

“I think not!” He pressed his lips against your sternum and blew while shaking his head back and forth.

“Seriously, Alex!” You squealed as the vibrations tickled your chest.

Alex cackled against your chest. “Let’s get cleaned up. I’m hungry. Where do you want to eat?”

“You pick?” You answered in a question. “Are you wanting to go back into the city or just stay around here?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. We can go get a room for the night so we won’t have to get up so early for the flight. Sound good?” He asked.

“Sure! Don’t let me drink anything though!” You lightly laughed.

“Definitely not.” Alex agreed. “Pack a change of clothes then and we will go into the city!”

You picked out a few cute outfits to pick to wear tomorrow and a few pieces of sexy lingerie and stuffed them into your backpack. Alex wadded up a t-shirt, a pair of sweats, and a pair of boxer briefs and jumped in the shower.

“HEY! I was going to get in there first!” You yelled.

“No way!” He snickered. “You use all the hot water. If you are really in that much of a hurry, get in with me.”

“You know what that will lead to.” You grinned. “You sure you want that to happen?”

“You don’t know if it will lead to me pressing your head against the wall while I fuck you from behind, now do you?” He had a deadpan expression on his face.

You just blinked at him then shrugged your shoulders. “Okay.” You opened the shower door and crawled in with him.

“Wait, did you want to...” Alex asked with an excited tone in his voice.

“No.” You giggled. “Now wash my back.”

Alex pouted out his bottom lip with a frown. You handed him your loofah and soap. He soaped up the sponge and lazily rubbed it across your shoulders and down your back. You dropped your head forward as the droplets washed away the sudsy water.

“Can I finish?” Alex’s voice was soothing.

“Mhm.” You hummed.

He lathered shampoo on his hands and worked it through your hair. You watched his face as he concentrated on cleaning you. You could see the spark of love he had for you in his eyes. The way he bathed you, the way he took care not to scrub too hard or miss a spot.

“Lean back.” He quietly said and dipped your head under the water.

Your eyes closed as the warm waterfall rinsed all the bubbles out of your hair. You quietly moaned.

“Damn it, Mus!” Alex growled.

“What?” Your eyes fluttered open. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you again.” He said shyly and looked at the shower floor.

“What? Why are you ashamed of that?” You tilted his chin up to look at you.

“I’m not.” He admitted. “I just don’t want you to think that’s all I ever want from you.”

“Why would I think that?” You were confused. “I told you a long time ago that you could have me whenever you wanted, that I was yours. Do you remember that?”

“I do.” Alex huffed out a shy laugh.

“Have I ever said or acted like I didn’t want you?” You looked into his light blue eyes.

“No.” He murmured quietly.

“Then why are you worried about this?” You kissed his cheek.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want you to feel like all I want from you is a fuck.” He said sternly.

“Well, that’s all you are to me!” You smirked.

Alex nodded his head. “I knew it!” A smile crept over his cheeks.

“Don’t ever worry about that. If I don’t want to have sex with you, I will tell you. Trust me. You make me feel alive. Your hands feel like satin against my skin. And your lips, your lips do things to me that you will never know, no matter how hard you try to figure it out.” You kissed his bottom lip.

Alex wrapped his arms around you, kissing you back. He trailed kisses down your chin to your neck. You reached behind him to get the soap and his loofah. God, he made your knees weak. ‘Keep it together, Y/N. Keep it together.’ You thought to yourself.

You ran the soapy sponge across his shoulders and down his back. He stopped licking at your shoulder and looked at you.

“Were you just bathing me?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. We are here for a shower. Right?” You snickered.

Alex guffawed. “You are so goofy. I guess we should get finished and get out of here.”

You smiled sweetly at him. “Trust me, Alex. I want to fuck you here, in the shower. I want to fuck you in the car on the way to the train or in the bushes as we walk down the street or even in the back of the Kattegat set again. But we would never do anything again. I am yours, fully and completely.”

Alex sighed, kissed your lips and began washing you again. You ran conditioner through your hair as Alex washed your stomach. He propped your leg up on the side of the tub. He gently scrubbed the inside of one thigh, then the other. He dragged a soapy finger through your slit, purposely lingering on your clit. You hummed in approval.

You had just finished washing this chest and slowly trailed the sponge down his trail line. You took his cock in your soapy hand to stroke it a few times. Your thumb lightly rolled over the tip and up the backside of the head. You stood there staring into each other’s eyes.

“Fuck it!” Alex growled. He took your head in his hands to kiss you. His lips firmly pressed against yours. His tongue begged for entrance. You licked out at his tongue, allowing him access.

You broke from the kiss to catch your breath. “Alex, let’s finish this at the hotel?” You said in a question mostly because you weren’t sure if that’s even what you wanted. “The tease will make it better.”

“Mmm, okay.” He purred. He sank his teeth into your shoulder. “But I’m marking you as mine!”

“Fuck, Alex!” You whined, but you weren’t upset. You were just horny as hell now and Alex knew it.

He licked out his tongue to wet his lips. “I’ve decided I want to go to a fancy place. I will pick your clothes.” His voice dropping an octave.

He finished his shower and left you to rinse the conditioner out of your hair. You knew that look he gave. You knew he had something brewing in that head of his. You weren’t afraid of what was coming. No, you weren’t afraid. You were excited. You felt the excitement rushing to your core. It was going to be an eventful night and you knew it.


End file.
